<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stolen Items by Blake09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730487">Stolen Items</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake09/pseuds/Blake09'>Blake09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, M/M, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake09/pseuds/Blake09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux stole an item of Kylo Ren's. When he goes to retrieve it, he gets more then he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stolen Items</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first Kylux Fanfic. I really hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo Ren prowled through the halls of the Finalizer, growling away anyone who came too close, force-pushing those in his path aside. Inside his head, he was pissed. Hux has stolen something of his - a personal thing of his - as payback for bitching off to him about a previous mission he had been sent on. Some called Kylo petty, but even to him: this was low of the General. </p><p>Finally reaching the General's quarters, he forced his way past the hydraulic doors, storming his way into the barely decorated living room, only to find the man he had come here for. </p><p>Kylo paused. </p><p>Hux was naked, except for his underwear, and was lazily smoking a cigarette whilst scrolling through his emails, looking the definition of casual. He didn't seem to hear Kylo stomping into his quarters, and if he did, he did a good job of hiding it, Kylo thought. </p><p>"You have something of mine Hux. Give it back to me. Now." Ren growled, slowly inching his way towards the older man, heart pounding. </p><p>Hux merely raised an elegant eyebrow and tilted his head, not looking at the young knight yet. He took a drag of his cigarette, calmly blowing smoke out. "Do I now? Well..that's a shame." He toyed, the smallest of smiles tugging at the corner of his lips. </p><p>"Yes Hux and you know it. Just give it back ok? I dont have time for your games." Kylo sighed, starting to feel himself getting more annoyed. The small smile on Hux's lips grew into a smirk, finally taking his attention away from his work to assess the younger man, a mischievous yet unnerving gleam in his eyes. </p><p>"Hmm...maybe if you beg me Ren, I'll consider it." He snigggered, taking a longer drag of the cigarette. </p><p>Kylo rolled his eyes."Pleeeeeeeease?" He drawled, sarcastically. </p><p>Hux's eyes become hard and cold, slowly standing up from his curled up position on the ice blue couch. "You can beg better then that Ren." He teased, his words becoming more like commands as he felt himself building up the cold, dominant exterior that only Ren saw in his bedroom. </p><p>Kylo's eyes gleaned with a look of previous mischief from Hux, cocking his head to look up at the older man. "Maybe if you put me in a better position, I would beg a lot better." He teased, stepping closer to the now silent General, and easy smirk playing his lips. </p><p>Hux felt a shiver run down his spine, before quickly flexing it away. His posture now back-rod straight, he glared into Kylo's brown eyes, his infamous icy blue stare making Kylo slightly on edge. </p><p>"On your knees Ren." </p><p>The young knights eyes widened slightly. Hux's tone was calm and collected, not a single room for debate. </p><p>Slowly, he fell to his knees, looking up into the General's eyes head on, feeling his throat tighten. He could feel himself getting harder.  This hadn't been what he was expecting, but he couldn't deny - he liked where it was going. </p><p>Hux took another drag of his cigarette, cracking his neck before placing his full attention towards the kneeling man at his feet."Now then my dear..ask me properly." </p><p>"Hux..please give me it back. Please." </p><p>"Please what..?" He queried, grasping Ren's chin hard between the long fingers of his free hand. </p><p>"Please Sir." Kylo shivered, feeling the coldness of Hux's touch against his boiling skin was intoxicating. He timidly leant into the mans hand, sighing when a callused yet soft thumb stroked his bottom lip. </p><p>"Now now..that wasn't so hard now. Was it my dear?" Hux said, taking another drag of his cigarette, running the hand once on Kylo's chin to the back of his neck and yanking him into a rough kiss. His tounge pushed into Kylo's mouth and he breathed out the smoke that he was holding, enjoying the small moan he got out of the kneeling man. He pulled back and stood to his full  height. "Mmm..come my darling boy." He drew one finger under the knights chin, making him stand before dragging him through into his bedroom. </p><p>Kylo whined but followed the older man, his heart racing as the pair entered the General's bedroom. Said man turned to Kylo with an amused but hard look. "Strip." Was the only command he got, which he immediately followed. </p><p>He turned back to Hux to find him naked too, raking his eyes up and down his body before meeting his eyes. Tilting his head to the side, he silently waited for orders. Hux stepped towards the man and cupped his cheek, his teeth grazing his earlobe as he whispered,<br/>
"I want you on all fours." </p><p>As Hux pulled away, Kylo dashed to follow the order, falling to his hands and knees, presenting himself eagerly to the older man, who just chuckled and smacked his ass hard. </p><p>"Not afraid of looking like a two-cent whore, are you darling?" Hux growled, running his fingertips down the back of the knights thighs, leaning down to suck and mark one up, before doing the same to the opposite. He smirked to himself, hearing Kylo whimper and grow restless under him. </p><p>"J-just for you Sir." Ren whined, a moan escaping his lips as Hux ravaged his thighs and ass with his teeth. Hux growled again, leaning up to mark the back of Kylo's neck, grinding against him. "Damn fucking right my dear..you belong to me." The General sunk his teeth into the mans neck, feeling himself grow harder as the man beneath him groaned out his name. "Your mine.." He pulled back and licked the drops of blood that followed, yanking Ren's head back to kiss his own blood back to him. </p><p>With his free hand, Hux opened a bottle of lube he found, slicking his fingers, slipping two into Kylo's warm, tight hole. At the same time, he tugged the man back further, making him arch his back as he resumed his attack on the mans neck, claiming him as his own. </p><p>"Sir..fuck..Ethan please!" The desperate moan fell from Kylo's lips, his arms struggling to keep himself upright. All sense of rationality went flying to Hux as Kylo moaned his name. He quickly pulled out his fingers, slicked what was there onto his cock and thrusted smoothly into the younger man, savouring the near-scream that escaped the knight beneath him. </p><p>Hux's pace was brutal from the start, pounding into the wet, tight hole of the man who had captured his interest within the minute he first said his name. Kylo was screaming his name loud enough for the rest of the ship to hear, but neither man cared.<br/>
"Let them hear." Hux thought, the rhythm he had started only slightly becoming sloppy as he felt his stomach tense, "they need to know.." </p><p>Kylo was in heaven, his arms had given away the moment Hux had started pounding into him, allowing for a deeper angle. He heard Hux's thoughts, whimpering out his name again. "I'm yours Hux..make me yours..please." He hazily thought, moving his hips back in time with the older mans thrusts, clenching as tight as he could around him, feeling himself grow close. </p><p>Feeling Kylo clench around his cock just made Hux fuck him harder. He leaned down, reaching around the stroke Kylo's forgotten cock in time with his thrusts. He sunk his teeth back into the base of his neck, his rhythm much more erratic as he pounded Kylo through his orgasm. The knight let out a scream, making Hux cum deep inside the other man, running his hands over the younger mans sweaty back. He carefully pulled out, leaving to get a towel from the adjoining bathroom, wiping down Kylo before pulling him into his lap, kissing him softly. </p><p>"Top drawer on your right baby.." Hux mumbled, his lips barely an inch away from Kylos.<br/>
"Huh..?" Kylo blinked, pulling away to look at the drawer in question. Hux licked a stripe up his neck and chuckled. He threaded his fingers through the thick, black curls and tugged softly, pulling Kylo back down to his lips, wrapping his other arm around his waist. The young man melted into his embrace, and he couldn't be bothered to remember what the reason he came here for was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>